


My Second Interactive Story: Not So Divine.

by Pchan2017



Series: An Interactive Story [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: More characters to arrive soon, Tags to be added as needed, interactive story, surface monster reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: You are a surface monster, and you have a nice quiet life among your tribe till a vision changes not only your future, but that of your entire race. Chapters determined by reader votes, options presented at the end of each chapter.





	My Second Interactive Story: Not So Divine.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: There is a nice lull between chapters on the interactive story, giving time for people to toss in their votes, so this gives me an opportunity to work on other ideas as well. I am giving no set schedule, cause I have the worst luck sticking to them, but a personal goal of mine is to update at least one of my stories per week. I can not promise anything, but I can try!
> 
> This will be another interactive story, this one however may or may not venture into explicit territory, I am tagging it mature for now, simply due to some elements which will come up, if all goes as planned. Also, I am terrible for planning.
> 
> One last note before I begin this story, my first chapter notes will not be in the note section, but at the bottom of the text, the reason for this.. I am completely clueless and for some reason, all my first chapter notes end up following the next chapters. If that makes any sense at all.

Morning broke with it's usual chill, though the crisp, cool air of your mountain side perch did not truly cause you much concern. Feathers ruffled and preened for the day, you admired the lovely landscape that greeted you each morning.

Life was good, quiet and serene here among your tribe. The start of your day, once personal hygiene had been met, was to gather within the center of the village, which was further up the ragged cliff you called home, crested with new fallen snow, and share a community meal.

You could not help but smile as you observed the growing numbers of your kin. New hatchlings clung to their mothers, while the older young raced between ankles, chasing each other in some game they had come up with. The young were cherished among your kind, a precious light that ensured your species would continue on.

Gathering near the center of the village, you gave a nod of greeting to one of your favored elders, the matriarch of the tribe offered a sun kissed, crooked tooth smile, her tanned skin creasing with so many lines and wrinkles, she reminded you fondly, of some of the dried fruits your kind would store for the harsh winters.

"Fair morning, Grand Mother." Each elder was to be addressed so, grand mother or grand father, save for the ruling voice of leader, thank the stars above, this new leader was kinder then the one before. You didn't want to think about that right this morning however, these were peace loving days, and you basked in the glory of no eternal struggles or power plays.

"Fair morning to you as well, young one. What do you have to present to the tribe today?" The age old custom, everyone brought something. You held out a basket of cliff side berries you had collected the day before, still plump and juice, and as you happened to know, a favorite among both the youngest and eldest for their soft flesh and sweet taste.

"Ah I see, generous as always. Go along now, share with your sisters and brothers, and replenish yourself for a new day." You of course would bid thanks for the acceptance of your offering, and carried a slight skip to your step as you continued on to join the rest.

Soon you would spot some of your favored clutch mates, though you had left your nest and egg days far behind, now walking proudly among the tribe as an accepted adult, you still felt a fondness in your soul for the faces you knew so well from your own young days.

There was Celorena, a dear friend of yours. Her bright but sightless cornflower blue eyes wide as always as she spoke to another near her side. She had lost her sight early in life, but had been granted a gift from the fates, one you were not so certain she was grateful for. The gift of prophecy. 

Many had treated her differently from the moment her first vision had revealed itself and come to be, some claimed foul magic or even curses, however the elders accepted her without question. She soon had a seat among them, unprecedented to your knowledge. Her lack of sight had indeed hindered her ability to hunt or forage, but her gifts had saved the tribe more then once, and for that, she was kept in comfort and revered.

More then once however, she had confided in you, how she longed for the days before her sight had left her, taking in all she saw, the sensation of the wind rippling through her hair and feathers, how the water broke beneath her hands when she would snatch up a prized fish, and the pride she felt when she could present her findings to the tribe. Your soul broke for her that day, but you were able to confide in her as well, and the friendship built as children, strengthen to life long companions.

Bidding her a good morning, you placed your woven basket among others centered within the gathering, it seemed to be a fine feast indeed this morning.. and it would have to be, it was simply how your kind survived. One large meal to carry you through the day, and then you would spend your time collecting for the next morning, or working on a given task.

It was a system which had worked years all the years of your life, and many before you. There was however, one stipulation before feasting and work for the day. The traditions, the retelling of how your kind came to be, the great war, the separation of humans, and the great rift.. where your kind separated from other 'monsters', as well as the daily swearing of the oath, should you encounter monster or human alike, to flee or attack without mercy.

Your kind had survived so long thusly, hidden and forgotten by a world which had turned its back on you, as well as a hidden race which you had turned away from, defecting in the hour of greatest need.. less the last of your species have fallen as did so many others.

However something new would come this day. As you had taken your seat near some of your friends, a large bit of spiced, dried fish in hand, and that first bite taken.. you shivered and Celorena stood, her blind gaze turned to the East, her voice faint at first.. so soft, that others had to lean near, desperate to hear what she had to say..and when her voice finally rose, as well came that unfamiliar wind.

It flooded over you, stealing your breath away. This was not the usual harsh wind of impending winter or approaching storm, no this was something else.. something which you knew, from how your soul buzzed with excitement. Magic.

"The barrier has been broken!"

 

Notes: I know this first chapter maybe a bit confusing, but do not worry! I will explain a little here, and in the upcoming chapters. You are a surface monster, one of the few races which fled or hid away during the war, as the years have passed, magic has only remained thanks to the small clusters of monsters hiding away. More will be revealed soon.

Now for your options to vote on!

A: Remain silent, see what takes place.  
B: Raise your voice, question your friend about her vision.  
C: Join in the murmuring which has begun to rise.  
D: Forget breakfast! This is too exciting, magic! Go speak at once with your favored elder.  
E:...Something else?


End file.
